Serenade
by Gwynei
Summary: Music is a thing found everywhere- it simply exists. Some songs are common, far more so than others, and reach the ears of the living, while others remain echoing in the halls of the dead. Music is written, however, and can be found. Here it is found.
1. Sithis

**Lyna: Hey it's me :D So I got bored at one in the morning… so I wrote a poem… and I will love you forever if you make a cover and show it to me! Just… I have no clue what am I doing I don't even know. I hope we get to listen, right my nonexistent fans who would love me if I got off my lazy ass, stopped playing Skyrim, and wrote my fan fictions? Shattered will be worked on… eventually. I am sorry. Too obsessed with Farkas. Shout it all like **_**FARKAAAAAAAAAAS! **_**in the angry battle way and it sounds so cool. I got off topic. Rate, review, and cover- that sounded wrong…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear Mother of mine, cover me in night_

_A blade of nightshade to take hearts from light_

_Dread Father of mine, bless me with death_

_Taking from men their very last breath_

_In glory your name we sing to their blood_

_Seeing with joy that last red flood_

_A whisper to take life for Chaos and fear_

_Such joy it brings to draw Sithis near_

_A shadow of death to take innocent life_

_A tool to be used to spread sin and strife_

_For the glory of Sithis with arrow I strike_

_With grace felling man and mer alike_

_A face too sweet wielding frost and flame_

_With seemingly good intent I came_

_Striking with magic before deed was known_

_To flee as a mage, remaining unknown_

_A force of strength to carve flesh from bone_

_My skill with axe and sword I hone_

_I claim the warrior's heart with pride_

_Yet still with the Dread Father I reside_

_A ghost of a spirit and yet I remain_

_In death I view the world with disdain_

_To guard my kin for time all along_

_And yet it is in the Void I belong_


	2. Hero

**LynaMahariel: Ahaha! I did write another one! This one less… Sithis-y. Yeah. I like Sithis.**

**Dislcaimer: Elder Scrolls? Moi? I wish.**

Hear on the wind the Voice of our hero

The calls of her Tongue far flung to the sky

The source of her strength and light we don't know

But for it we are all so grateful

(chorus)

Onward to higher honor

Onward to fortune

Where our souls are light as air

Under the colored night

From prisoner to hero her journey is long

The flame of her fire a story to tell

From Helgen to Sovengarde her tale goes on

The Harbinger shouts her battles

(chorus)

Onward to higher honor

Onward to fortune

Where our souls are light as air

Under the colored night

Her foes are now few, left in her wake

Felled by her blade of the Skyforge's steel

Disputing her honor are none who are pure

For her light is the brightest and shouts down the dark

(chorus)

Onward to higher honor

Onward to fortune

Where our souls are light as air

Under the colored night


	3. Lullaby

**Lyna: Hey, hi! Another one, a request from Ann O. Nymous! Thanks for the review, it's a great idea! I think it's swell, so I'll do the Nordic one first. Still want to do more ballads to Sithis, but whatever. Thanks, I'm glad you like it! When I saw that I had a review, I screamed in delight. Hint hint~**

Hush little cub, the stars are singing

Hush, my child, the night has come

The Gods now look down on gentle slumber

As Shor Sovengarde beckons from

Safe are you from draugr and dragon

A worriless sleep to come on you

And though I shall keep watch for a while

In my dreams I shall soon be too

Valorous tales of bravery

Filtering through starlit land

Of distant green summers in the days of Atmora

And of axe held gripped strong in sure hand

Glory of Ysgrammor and of his Companions

Their legacy lives in your future fights

For now, my son, sleep and rest

For the time shall come for battle by nights

Come daylight you'll run in races for practice

Brawl with your friends for honor and right

But for now you must close your eyes and rest

For now is not day, but it is night


	4. Fin Dovahkiin Meyz

Lyna: Not original this time- I got bored and decided to translate "The Dragonborn Comes" into the Dragon Tongue! Fun times, fun times. Feel free to put it in any fics you write- I might, I dunno. I just found the wiki page for dragonese~ Enjoy the lovaas- that means music. This is a rough translation, with multiple substitutions for nonexistent words, but it should do. Enjoy. Note that this is the nascukine- if you want it for a girl, replace "ok zoor vofunt" with "ek zoor vofunt."

Dii hun, dii hun vatwah aan kendov zii

Fun pogaan, fun pogaan, fin dovahkiin meyz

Lost aan zul kod suleyk do fin kruziik bron rot

Volo, volo, fin dovahkiin meyz

Los aan oblaan wah fin vokul nol Keizaal paal

Faas, faas, fin dovahkiin meyz

Fah fin vulom los vomeyz, ok zoor vofunt

Nust siiv, nust siiv, fin dovahkiin meyz


End file.
